La guerra legendaria (continuación)
by Frilok Argento
Summary: *Continuación* Un dios lleno de ira y sed de venganza quiere arrasar a toda costa con la humanidad por haber destruido lo que era suyo. Ahora los peleadores más poderosos del K.O.F. deberán hacer todo lo posible para que Orochi no alcance su objetivo. Una historia llena de sorpresas inesperadas y revelaciones por la supervivencia de la raza humana está a punto de comenzar.
1. Un dios caido

**Como todos se habrán dado cuenta yo no soy Cronos y este no es mi escrito ni mi idea, pero hay un motivo por el cual hago esto, Cronos iba a borrar esta historia pero yo le dije y le pedí permiso por mensaje para completarla a lo que después de poco rato aceptó dándome los derechos de autor, esto lo hice para/por aquellos que querían seguir la historia que pzz de alguna manera aquí estuviera, debo decir que el no me dijo como iba a terminar esto ni me dio ninguna idea, solo me dijo que estaba pensando en hacer una segunda parte, ya veré si logro convencerle para que me diga más o menos que show :/ así que no sean duros conmigo con respecto a como escribo, trataré de hacerlo como el lo hacía.**

 **Después le pregunté que ¿Qué sentía al hacer esto? y el me dijo:**

 **"Es como cuando mi Casillas se fue del Madrid, fue algo duro pero ya no quería seguir haciéndolo, solo pienso seguir en Hora de Aventuras que es mi nuevo hogar como el Porto para Iker, creo que lo que me jodió y me hizo renunciar fueron los pleitos de un par de parejas de mierda que habían ahí, hubo muchos problemas a tal grado de plagios y un foro de juicio con respecto a estas. Como sea os deseo suerte para este escrito, dadle buen uso y no cometáis el error como yo de poner a los personajes muy gilipollas xD"**

 **Bueno si quiere pueden preguntarle por MS para que vean que no miento y aunque las calidades son diferentes me esforzaré, aclarando todo esto espero ser bien recibido y espero no defraudarles.**

* * *

.

.

" **Un dios caído"**

Un intenso frío dominaba la sala donde hacía unos momentos acababan de pelear con espadas, dos enormes triángulos inversos de fuego se atravesaban entre sí, el fuego era muy bajo, lo suficiente para que no llegara a molestar a ninguno de los dos… el vapor caliente salía por boca y de las fosas nasales de ambos rivales por el clima helado.

Los dientes de Athena castañeaban rápida y controladamente por el ambiente que había, el viento abrazador se notaba con definición rondar ahí, pues el rastro que el fuego emanaba lo permitía. Algunos trozos de hielo en forma de picas comenzaban a levantarse…

Orochi se encontraba recargado en la pared con una espada enterrada en su abdomen, sin embargo… no parecía adolorido en lo absoluto, solo recargaba una mano en su rodilla y respiraba por las fosas nasales. Pasados unos segundos Athena se acercó hasta Orochi para retirar la espada pero antes de hacerlo fue detenida por la mano del dios a escasos centímetros de ella.

-Espera, conserva ese pensamiento… hay una última e insignificante cosa a la que debes acostumbrarte…- le dijo este dando una suave brazada indicando detrás de la ídol

Athena se giró lentamente y en esos momentos en el suelo se creó un pequeño estanque de agua cristalina en la cual veía por momentos a sus compañeros pelear todavía, algunos de ellos muertos como Mai y Andy, otros sangrando y totalmente heridos. Iori y Kyo seguían peleando contra Igniz con una enorme desventaja.

-No… puede… ser…- musitó Athena torciendo un poco la mandíbula al mirar abajo

-Siguen peleando- pronunció Orochi incorporándose mientras que al hacerlo la espada que tenía incrustada se desvanecía de su cuerpo como si fuera polvo- además, este lugar se hará pedazos en menos de una hora y nadie podrá salir de aquí- decía mientras el estanque desaparecía

La joven solo quedó en silencio mientras daba media vuelta preocupada. Por su lado, Orochi se acercó hasta ella y se inclinó un poco hasta estar a la altura de su odio.

-Ya estoy… harto, de ti…

Athena solo volvió a quedar en silencio por lo que había dicho mientras sentía el frío chocar en su cuerpo, no sabía que es lo que iba a hacer para salvar a los demás antes de que el cuartel se destruyera. Orochi volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Quizá te subestimé un poco, no mentiré… tienes potencial, pero ese poder que poses no será ni lo mínimo para detenerme- hablaba con serenidad el dios- al carajo con los demás, únete a mí Athena… ¡Juntos podremos hacer lo que queramos! ¡Juntos, podremos tomar lo que queramos! Si te unes a mí no habrá criatura o ser existente que se nos pueda hacer frente- decía Orochi con ánimo tomando por detrás a Athena de los hombros

La joven tan solo quedó en silencio por unos momentos pensante, pues por alguna razón el miedo la seguía dominando, había ganado la batalla a espadas por un milagro y lo sabía.

-Eres… divino. Eres… muy generoso… dios de dioses… en verdad no sé si pueda derrotarte, eres un ser al que nadie puede hacerle frente… y… esa oferta es algo que solo un loco rechazaría- hablaba agachado la cabeza mientras que Orochi sonreía por sus palabras- pero…- musitó Athena soltándose de sus manos- el caso es que… yo no soy como tú… Orochi, no permitiré que hagas barbaridades en la Tierra, a como dé lugar no debo permitirlo, y si muero… bueno, al menos sabré que morí en el intento; creo que te voy a hacer frente una vez más

Orochi colocó un semblante serio en la cara por lo que había escuchado, había hecho algo que nunca pensó hacer y claro que la respuesta de Athena lo molestó por completo.

-¡¿Tú?! ¡¿Osas desafiarme?! ¡¿Tú?! ¡Que hasta ahora lo has hecho peor que yo! ¡Yo cuidaba de la naturaleza con mi vida desde tiempos remotos, todo era perfecto en la Tierra y no había problema alguno! ¡Y entonces **"** ** _ÉL"_** los creó! ¡A su imagen!- gritó señalándola- ¡Tú, la creación imperfecta que destruye todo lo que toca con sus míseras manos y contamina su entorno! ¡¿Y yo, debía postrarme ante ti?!- preguntó aproximándose a ella- Te agradezco que hayas reunido a los peleadores de ese estúpido torneo, veo que voy a tener que hacer mucho en la Tierra después de que acabe contigo

-¡Eso está por verse Orochi no lo olvides!- gritó ella tele-transportándose para atacar a la deidad

Orochi paró el ataque con su gravedad divina y golpeó a Athena iniciando la batalla. La joven inmediatamente volvió a tele-transportarse colocándose detrás de él y quiso atacarlo con una aura psíquica pero Orochi la evaporó de inmediato y le conectó tres golpes en la cara y remató con su abdomen mandándola a volar lejos, Athena se levantó un poco tambaleante tratando de ubicar a la deidad pero fue sorprendida por este quien avanzaba a toda velocidad hacia ella, la joven no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar así que fue azotada contra el muro el cual se sumió sacando una gran cortina de polvo por el impacto. Después Orochi la tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a golpearla pero en el tercer golpe la joven reaccionó y esquivando un golpe remató en el pecho de Orochi para después hacerlo en su cara, sin embargo el dios también reaccionó al instante y la pateó mandándola una vez más lejos de él.

…

Iori era lanzado al suelo velozmente mientras Kyo era golpeado con salvajismo por parte de Igniz, después de haberlo echo y esquivar los débiles y tristes golpes del Kusanagi el Nests traspasó el cuerpo de Kyo con el suyo dejando un rastro de materia obscura, al joven se le fue el aire instantáneamente y se dejó caer con debilidad. Por otro lado, Iori quiso incorporarse pero al alzar la cara sintió una patada en ella haciendo que escupiera sangre de nueva cuenta, quiso ponerse de pie pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles ahora, su cuerpo le pesaba bastante, a los dos…

-¿Qué se supone que haga con ustedes?- se preguntaba Igniz cruzado de brazos mirando a la nada- simplemente no encuentro la manera de, vencerlos, ¿Saben? Serían unas piezas muy importantes para mí legado- proseguía mientras se sentaba en el suelo y descansaba un poco por la batalla

Iori cerró sus ojos con furia tras escucharlo, ¿Cómo pudo permitirse haber llegado a ese grado? La rabia y la ira lo invadieron, el no podía perder ante nadie.

-Maldita sea… malditas flamas- recriminaba con molestia- al menos con las flamas púrpuras tenía más poder que ahora

-¿Será este el fin acaso? ¿Me habrá llegado la hora?- se preguntaba Kyo serenamente sin mostrar temor alguno- no, no quiero morir todavía- se decía a si mismo cerrando los ojos- me faltan hacer muchas cosas, no quiero morir… todavía no.

-Mi vida siempre fue una basura, viví tanto tiempo en la obscuridad y la furia, cometiendo cosas atroces- continuaba el Yagami- Athena… de alguna estúpida manera lograste crear algo pequeño en mí… y ahora… todo acabó…

-Nunca pude graduarme, nunca hice nada de mi vida más que entrenar para los torneos, Ángel, me hubiera gustado decirte lo que pensaba de ti… hasta estaba pensando en escribirte un poema cuando te pidiera que fueras mi novia- habló Kyo con un semblante triste

-Siempre pensé que moriría por la maldición del estúpido Orochi, tenía tantas ganas de cumplir mi objetivo… Kyo… perdóname por no poder ser yo quien te mate…

-Bueno basta ya, les diré que, acepten ser mis secuaces y los recompensaré en grande, es una oferta limitada así que piénsenlo bien

-Jajaja- rió el pelirrojo por lo bajo- yo no le rindo tributo a ningún imbécil de mierda- yo vivo solo por mí

-Ho Yagami, tu boca floja te causará terribles consecuencias. Eres de los hombres que necesito en realidad. Te pondré la gloria a tus pies, y te haré general de toda Asia, llevarás mi estandarte al corazón de Europa conquistando países en mi nombre y no habrá nadie que te pueda vencer o mirar a los ojos, solo tienes que postrarte ante mí alabándome y besar mis pies- decía Igniz sonriendo serenamente

-Esperas que ceda ante tu asquerosa oferta- sonrió Iori de medio lado mientras se ponía de pie- pero no haré, pues eso lo pienso lograr por mis propios medios

Igniz se quedó impactado al ver que el pelirrojo se ponía de pie, Kyo también quedó sorprendido al ver de pie al Yagami.

-Escúchame bien Kyo… te detesto con el alma, pero no voy a permitir que este cara de perro sea quién te mate, no me importa si no tengo tu mísera ayuda para combatirlo, porque yo seré quien lo elimine

Igniz hundió sus cejas al escuchar lo que Iori decía, en esos momentos Igniz prestó atención al Kusanagi quien también se ponía de pie un poco temblante.

-Mmmm jha- se jactó el joven castaño- lamento decirte, que seré yo quien venza a Igniz tal y como lo he hecho contigo Yagami- dijo este prestando atención a su rival

-Ya te lo dije, después de que acabe con este fracasado seguirás tú- decía Iori sin mirarlo

Ambos peleadores encendieron sus manos y corrieron a atacar a Igniz quien se comenzaba a cansar de ellos dos.

…

Athena caía al suelo fuertemente sacando un hilillo de sangre por la boca, la chica se encontraba débil y exhausta.

-Ríndete de una buena vez y abraza a la muerte que te aguarda pequeña

-Nunca, yo…- tosió- nunca me rendiré

-Te lo ruego, ahórrame tiempo y ahórrate sufrimiento, es imposible que me venzas- le decía el dios con arrogancia

-Eres en verdad un maldito Orochi- habló ella limpiándose la sangre de su boca

Yamatano quedó mudo ante esas palabras de la joven.

-La verdad es que no siempre fui así pequeña Athena, antes de ser lo que soy ahora yo era el guardián de la naturaleza, era… la temida Hidra:

Desde tiempos remotos, vivía en Torikami cuidando de todo a mí alrededor. El tiempo pasó y el lugar comenzó a poblar con los humanos al mando, no había problema alguno hasta que los ritos y sacrificios se hicieron videntes, furioso por la destrucción de la naturaleza y la matanza para los sacrificios decidí hacer honor a mi encomienda. Asesiné a muchos pero solo por justicia nada más, hasta que ese maldito guerrero llamado Susano'o me derrocó y me destruyó con esa espada. Sin embargo… recompensado por la madre naturaleza al hacer un buen trabajo me dio la oportunidad de volver a cuidar de ella, nacido de la misma tierra y con el poder de un dios aparte, emergí de la obscuridad, con esta… esta apariencia humana- decía mirándose con repugnancia- es lo que me hace recordarlos, la furia, la tristeza, la destrucción, y por ello me prometí una cosa… ¡Acabar con ustedes hasta no dejar a nadie vivo! ¡Por haber destruido lo que era mío!- gritó Orochi haciendo aparecer a otro Orochi delante de Athena quien la tomó por el cuello

El otro dios poseía un aspecto fantasmagórico y más grande que el original, su silueta era obscura y un poco verdezca brillante, su cuerpo era transparente y este se movía un poco como si estuviera compuesto de agua.

-Orochi, los humanos no teníamos malas intenciones, solo lo hacíamos para honrar a los dioses y alimentarnos, hay personas y humanos que aun piensan como tú

-¡No! ¡Cállate! ¡Merecen la muerte! ¡Nunca los perdonaré!- gritó desapareciendo del lugar

Al desaparecer de ahí el fantasma de Orochi apretó con más fuerza el cuello de Athena hasta romperlo, inmediatamente Athena cerró los ojos sin haber muerto, el fantasma se lo había creído así

-¿Cómo le estará yendo a ese estúpido de Igniz?- dijo desapareciendo del lugar junto con su fantasma

Lentamente Athena abrió los ojos y se colocó de pie.

-Orochi, ya verás


	2. Duelo divino

**¿Qué pasa warros? jajaja bueno antes que nada quiero que quede en claro que Cronos Cabrera me dio solo el nombre del título, no sé si se refería a una pelea con Athena o Igniz así que pasó esto, bueno también quiero decir que me dijo que tenía pensado que Iori moriría y yo "¿Que mierda? ¿en serio?" en contra de mi voluntad tuve que matar a Iori, yo no lo sabía :'( espero que les guste, déjenme sus comentarios pliss quiero saber como suplo a este weon :)**

* * *

.

.

" **Duelo divino"**

Orochi llegó hacia el centro de NESTS, donde estaba Igniz. Los rivales del semi-dios estaban tirados en el piso con un estado preocupante para cualquiera. Había acabado con ellos sin problemas.

-Veo que lo hiciste, ya los tienes en donde querías Nests, ¿Qué estás esperando? Mátalos

Igniz que se encontraba dándole la espalda se volteó y miró al dios con una cara de desaprobación.

-¿Matar? Nadie ha hablado de matar, ¿De qué sirve tener este poder y la gloria en mis puños si no he de tener a ningún humano o ser viviente que me alabe?

-No empieces a hablar idioteces, ¡Acábalos!- ordenó

-Me reúso a seguir tus indicaciones de mierda, no eres nadie, estoy dispuesto a esclavizar a los humanos a matarlos, ahora la gloria estará en mi

-¡Estúpido semi-humano!- gritó Yamata- no olvides quien te hizo un dios, respeta a tu señor y destrúyelos de una buena vez antes de que yo lo haga contigo. No olvides que el propósito de todo esto era vengar a la naturaleza y hacer un nuevo reino- dijo Orochi caminando mientras se alejaba del otro

-Yamata, creo que no has entendido nada, yo nunca te voy a obedecer… y ahora que tengo el poder de un dios- continuaba hablando mientras enroscaba un látigo rojo entre la cintura de Orochi- voy a hacer lo que se me plazca con este poder- terminó de decir aventando al dios hacia un costado

-Entonces es así como me pagas- dijo levitando irguiéndose- después de todo lo que hice por los tuyos y por ti, tonto humano te mostraré el poder de un dios- habló Orochi moviendo su capa con el aire

-Ahora yo también soy un dios, no lo olvides- imitó la acción

Ambos peleadores se miraron tan solo por unos instantes y sin dudar cada uno se abalanzó sobre el otro empezado a pelear con su propio poder divino.

La batalla era muy reñida, ninguno de los dos dioses tomaba la delantera y ninguno se quedaba atrás, ambos eran buenos en los combates del otro, usaban su poder divino en gran manera mientras que los que estaban tirados en el suelo en muy mal estado percibían con los oídos la brutal pelea sin entender el propósito.

-¡Toma esto!- gritó Orochi lanzándole un poder a Igniz el cual hizo estallar en el aire

-Nada que me afecte Orochi, quiero que me demuestres tu verdadero poder- se burlaba Igniz

-Jajaja ¿Por qué no me dijiste que querías pelear?- dijo sínicamente el dios enfureciendo a su enemigo

Volviendo a tomar ira Orochi utilizó la luz de la nada pero Igniz la absorbió en forma oscura y lo revirtió obligando a Orochi a desaparecer por un segundo del lugar.

Continuaron con la batalla descuidando a Iori y a Kyo ya que esta se tornaba más intensa y reñida, ahora era Orochi quien tomaba la delantera al conocer más a la perfección el poder oscuro de un dios verdadero inmortal, este hizo levantar un pilar de fuerza haciendo que el Nests cayera al suelo. Mientras seguían peleando un destello se hizo presente en la sala donde estaban los dos jóvenes tirados en el frío piso.

-Athena- susurró con debilidad Kyo mirándola de reojo

-Shhh, Kyo, no quiero que nos escuchen ni me vean- dijo la idol

-¿Pero cómo es posible?- dijo este

-No morí amigo, el Vellocino me protegió y creo que Orochi no tardará en darse cuenta- decía mientras usaba su poder de curación en él

-Haaaa. Gracias Athena, escucha con atención, sé que podrá sonar una locura y muy imprudente, pero necesito que me hagas un favor, te lo pido

-Pero Kyo ¿Qué quieres que haga en un momento como este?- dijo parpadeando rápidamente la hermosa joven

-Quiero que me lleves a donde está Ángel, quiero ayudarla. Athena la quiero mucho, es lo único que me queda, mi padre ha muerto por estos malditos, Ángel es todo lo que me queda, te lo ruego- decía escuchando la batalla mientras hablaba

-Kyo eso puede ser muy peligroso, por favor no te precipites a hacerlo, mira cómo te dejó Igniz a ti y a… Iori- decía volteando a verlo preocupada- ho no mi Iori- dijo mordiéndose el labio mientras acariciaba su cabello preocupada

-Exacto, mira como dejó a Yagami y como me dejó a mí, no puedo dejar a Ángel pelear sola, quiero ayudarla, ayúdame a ayudarla- suplicó con la mirada

-Yo… hemmm…- balbuceaba preocupadamente- haaa vale está bien, pero prométeme que te vas a cuidar mucho Kyo, no sé qué es lo que haría si te perdiera

-Despreocúpate, no olvides lo que dije desde que vencía a ese bruto de Yagami en el torneo de Kof…nadie puede con un Kusanagi

Athena torció la boca sonriendo sínicamente y asintió, después de decidirlo y procurarlo la joven Asamiya encontró el ende de Ángel y tele-transportó a su amigo con ella.

-Gracia amiga

-Cuídate mucho- dijo esta dándole un beso en la mejilla

El joven castaño llegó a donde su amada estaba peleando contra Shermie y se colocó a un lado de ella, después de hacerlo la idol desapareció del lugar.

-¿Kyo? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- dijo Ángel mirándolo por un milisegundo sin distraerse de su rival

-No te dejaré sola Ángel, estamos juntos en esto

-Pero

-Awww pero que bonito- interrumpió a la joven- nunca me dijiste que te habías ligado a guapo de Kyo, Ánge debo reconocer que tienes buen gusto- habló sínicamente la pelirroja

La ex-agente se sonrojó un poco frunciendo el ceño. En esos momentos Shermie alzó sus dos manos al aire y dos enormes truenos cayeron en sus manos haciéndolos más poderosos.

-Ha no importa su patético romance, prepárense para morir

-¿Estás lista Ángel?- dijo Kyo mirándola

-Contigo, claro- le sonrió

…

Athena apareció donde yacía tirado su novio y rápidamente comenzó a curarlo mientras veía como Igniz estaba perdiendo esta vez la batalla por mucho.

-Date por vencido- hablaba Orochi manteniendo su pie en la cara de su rival tendido en el suelo

-Espera que ya te venceré- dijo el Nests desapareciendo y golpeándolo en la quijada

Igniz sacó su latigo rojo y empezó a atacar a Orochi con brutalidad en lo que este desaparecía y aparecía del lugar en distintos lugares hasta que sintió un dolor inmenso que lo obligó a tomarse del abdomen.

-!Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- respiró con dificultades la deidad

-No puede ser… han matado a Chris- musitó Athena sintiendo el poder de este desaparecer- bien hecho Kula- sonrió ella

-¡Hijos de perra!- gritó el dios adolorido en lo que de sus manos escapaba un poco de fuego púrpura

-No… no es posible, los tesoros sagrados también cayeron junto con sus adversarios- parpadeó preocupada la adolescente- a lo mejor sacrificaron sus vidas para vencerlos- supuso pensativa

Igniz totalmente herido se fue acercando a Orochi con pasos lentos y pesados, la batalla había sido brutal. Athena aún no terminaba de sanar a Iori por completo, sus heridas eran muy graves.

-Y de esta manera es como morirá el inmortal Yamata no Orochi, o quizás, no tan inmortal como pensábamos- decía Igniz bufándose en el proceso

El Nests creó una enorme estaca divina con espectro oscuro y empalándola en el abdomen del Yamatano comenzó a poner presión, el dios pegó un enorme grito de dolor, pues no se podía defender ya que aún no lograba recuperarse de su falta de poder.

La joven quien miraba todo con una cara desconcertada terminó de curar finalmente a Iori, esperando no ser descubierta aun por ninguno de los dos. Este por su parte abrió los ojos lentamente y su miraba fue hacia ella.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- cuestionó colocándose de pie

-Es Orochi e Igniz Iori, están peleando, velo por ti mismo- señaló la joven tomando del hombro a su novio

El Yagami miró a un costado y observó a Orochi siendo herido por Igniz con la estaca divina.

-Demonios- apretó sus dientes quedándose estático junto con Athena

-¡Muere Yamata!- gritó el Nests

-Jajajajajaja, lamento desilusionarte humano, pero jamás podrás estar a la altura de un autentico dios

Al decir esas palabras la esencia de la deidad se desintegró dejando a Igniz impactado por lo que acababa de pasar, Orochi apareció detrás de este esquivando un ataque de su parte y enterró en la espalada de su enemigo algo que parecía ser una espada de sangre. Al hacerlo se alejó de él, Igniz inhaló profundamente de dolor tomando su espalda sin poder quitarse la espada de sangre.

-Ahora verás lo que se siente estar encerrado por un largo tiempo- pronunció el dios

Un vórtice oscuro se formó en el suelo sujetando a Igniz por la gravedad, Orochi lo tomó por el cuello y comenzó a descenderlo mientras que el semi-dios oponía resistencia, no entendía por qué si estaba oponiéndose con su máximo poder el dios podía más que él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- cuestionó con angustia el líder

-Sabía que no obedecerías, y a pesar de todo me arriesgué a tratar de persuadirte ¿Qué crees? Lo logré, tú y tu estúpido ejercito hicieron esto posible, pude haberlo hecho yo solo pero me hubiera tomado más tiempo, no sabes cuan agradecido estoy contigo, tus monos cilindréros atrajeron a los demás aquí, que ironía tu propio cuartel será tu tumba- recitaba este mientras los mechones de su cabello se movían con salvajismo

-¡Maldito!- reventó Igniz

-Te quedarás perdido en el multiuniverso hasta que los huesos de los humanos hayan desaparecido infeliz

-¡Noooooooooooooooooooo! ¡Volveré! ¡Te lo juro!

En esos momentos el vórtice se cerró al mismo tiempo en que Orochi pegaba otro grito de dolor insoportable pues al parecer su última guerrera de su legado -Shermie- acababa de morir a manos de Ángel y Kyo.

Athena e Iori quedaron en silencio mirando con cuidado al ser imponente, miraron como el dios respiraba por la boca mientras que su herida del abdomen sanaba y la espada de sangre desaparecía, los dos sabían lo que pasaría entonces.

-¡Al suelo!- gritó el pelirrojo empujando a su novia a un lado

Una lanza azulada había pasado cerca de ellos la cual Iori apenas y pudo notar haciendo que la idol se agachara para evitar ser herida.

-¿En realidad pensaron que matando a mis hijos acabarían conmigo? ¿Quizá gran parte de mi poder se fue?- hablaba mientras otros dos Orochi's se hacían presentes a los costados del original

Uno de ellos tenía el cabello negro al igual que su pantalón, la marca de su pecho era blanca y esta se iluminaba por momentos, el otro clon tenía un aura alrededor de él y su espectro era sumamente blanco, ya que su divinidad era demasiada. Al acabar de formase el Orochi original se avanzó sobre la hermosa joven quien al no percibir eso la hizo chocar fuertemente contra el muro comenzado a golpearla mientras ella trataba de defenderse.

-¡Athena!- dijo Iori yendo hacia allá siendo detenido por los otros Orochi's

Al tenerlos en frente no tuvo otro remedio que pelear contra ellos al igual que la joven Asamiya contra el dios todopoderoso Yamata no Orochi.

Los minutos de la batalla avanzaban sin piedad e Iori como Athena se encontraban sangrando de la boca, los labios y las mejillas, las batallas eran brutales y sin piedad. Ya Iori había acabado con un Orochi mientras que por el lado de Athena ella seguía peleando con las enseñanzas que sus maestros le habían inculcado. Los puños de la idol y del dios chocaban entre si y de estos salían corrientes eléctricas por el impacto para de nuevo empezar a batallar uno contra uno.

Jadeante y en muy mal estado el Yagami había terminado con su otro rival tras hacerlo estallar en llamas carmesí, por su estado se dejó caer de rodillas contemplando como Athena seguía luchando.

-Por favor, no mueras… no aquí, no ahora, te amo tanto como para perderte- decía el pelirrojo escuchando la voz auto-grabada de la mujer indicando menor tiempo

Iori no podía hacer nada con respecto a la batalla puesto que se encontraba muy mal, tan solo rezaba para que Athena saliera vencedora, miraba como los dos desaparecían y aparecían del lugar golpeándose el uno al otro… miraba como lanzaban poderes para contrarrestar el poder del otro o herir un poco a su oponte. El Yagami se encontraba algo alejado de la batalla, de su boca goteaban gotas de sangre. No podía soportar más aquellas escenas delante de sus ojos, ver al amor de su vida combatir hasta la muerte, se puso de pie entonces furioso por no poder hacer nada y caminó con pasos lentos.

-¡Con un demonio Athena acaba de una vez con esto!

Esas palabras de parte de Iori provocaron que la joven volteara a verlo y se desconcentrara por un segundo, Orochi aprovechó aquel descuido y golpeó a la adolescente fuertemente logrando que cayera al suelo, al tenerla en esa posición apresó sus manos con cadenas divinas y las alzó al aire impidiendo que esta se moviera.

-¡Athena!- rugió su novio al ver el estado en el cual se encontraba

-¡Suéltame Orochi! ¡Pelea limpiamente!- ordenó esta tratando se zafarse

-¿Pelear? ¿Por qué pelear si puedo acabar con esto de una maldita vez?- se preguntó a sí mismo empezando a golpearla y sacándole sangre de los labios por los golpes

-¡Estúpido!- volvió a gritar el Yagami tomándose del estómago por el dolor que sentía

-Mi espectro no pudo acabar contigo, eso fue gracias al Vellocino de oro lo sé, pero una segunda muerte viene hacia a ti- decía el dios creando una lanza de todo su poder divino

Esa lanza que creó poseía el poder suficiente para matar a cualquiera, pues fue resultado del veneno Yamatano producido por su propia bilis, la bilis de un dios, la lanza podía matarlo hasta el mismo sin duda alguna. El veneno de la hidra corría en esta.

-Prepárate para morir guerrera- habló la deidad alzando la lanza apuntándole

La joven Asamiya solo se le quedó mirando con una cara crédula, no podía creer que estuviera apunto de morir.

-¡Noooooooooo!- gritó Iori interponiéndose

La lanza atravesó el cuerpo del Yagami en el aire, este por su lado gimió una sola vez mirando a Athena la cual le dedicó una cara de horror al ver la lanza atravesada entre el cuerpo de su amor, después de verla el pelirrojo miró la lanza para que de esta manera Orochi lo aventara brutalmente a un lado.

-¡Iori!- estalló la idol al verlo hacia atrás

Cuando el cuerpo de este cayó en el suelo Athena cerró los ojos y sintió un calor que se apoderaba de su cuerpo, en su frente se le crearon dos venas, su ibris comenzaba a expandirse por todo su cuerpo junto con adrenalina.

-¡Hiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- soltó un tremendo grito que provocó que el dios se tapara los oídos

Sin conciencia alguna las cadenas fueron rotas instantáneamente y el cabello lila de la adolescente se compuso de fuego lila, su cuerpo comenzó a levitar al igual que el de su rival, su poder oculto por fin salía a la luz, su verdadero poder.

-¿Qué? Imposible- dijo Orochi retrocediendo

En esos momentos el ende de Athena parecía el de un ser supremo, incluso casi igual al del quien tenía enfrente. Sin dudar fue hasta él y comenzó a atacarlo creando una espada con su poder psíquico.

Los golpes de parte de ella eran bestiales y ya había logrado herir al dios en un par de ocasiones pero este no se daba por vencido.

-¡Haaaaaaaaaa! ¡Esto se vuelve ridículo!- pronunció el Yamatano estando a su nivel de nuevo

Mientras el duelo divino seguía, un charco de sombra comenzó a emerger donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Iori tirado, este apenas podía mover la cabeza, pues respiraba por la boca con un dolor insoportable. Lentamente el charco empezó a crecer más y más, Iori solo podía ver con angustia eso.

-Athena…- musitó débilmente

Por otro lado la joven había lanzado una Psycho ball la cual fue tragada por el dios, haciendo que esta lanzara su aura psíquica, la deidad esquivó el ataque y siguió con la batalla.

Con una mínima velocidad y casi notable se fueron levantado poco a poco tres sombras del subsuelo con forma humanoide, su surgimiento penetraba una lentitud sin igual, el pelirrojo no sabía si eso le debía de dar miedo o alegría, sin embargo no demostraba ninguna de las dos si no confusión.

En la batalla los peleadores seguían con lo suyo, soltando brazada y esquivando los ataques. Finalmente Athena rasgó el brazo de Orochi e hizo que este tirara la lanza de bilis divina, en esos momentos apuntó con el pico al dios, su final podía olerse. La emoción casi invadía por completo el candente cuerpo de la idol.

-Hasta aquí llegó esto. He ganado Orochi

-Mmmm jajajajajajaja ¿En verdad crees que un dios puede morir?

La idol se quedó muda ante su comentario sínico.

-Soy un dios, viviré por toda la eternidad

-Mmmmmmm tal vez tengas razón- habló la chica mirando hacia abajo- pero no en este mundo

-Hazlo- susurró Yamata con seriedad

Sin dudar Athena atravesó el cuerpo del dios con alevosía y furia, al recibir el tremendo impacto por la lanza el cuerpo de Orochi cayó al piso envuelto en un destello blanquecino. El veneno comenzó a correr velozmente por todo su sistema divino, su propio veneno.

-¡Haaaaaaaaa!- gimió de dolor- ¡Yo regresaré!

La jovencita respiró agitadamente por la boca, sudando con cansancio, su credibilidad no la llenaba aun para creer que había vencido al poderoso Orochi, al menos por un tiempo. En esos momentos su cabello regresó a la normalidad sintiendo un cansancio descomunal.

-Iori- musitó girándose- ¡Iori!- gritó en esta ocasión al ver como dos de las sombras lo tomaban por sus brazos mientras era arrastrado por el suelo

La tercera sombra abrió un portal en medio de la nada con paradero desconocido. A pesar de ello Iori miró este por encima de su cabello y logró identificar el lugar que había sido abierto.

-Athena- dijo un poco más claro esta vez

La joven corrió hasta él lo más que pudo y al tener a la sombra que había abierto el portal cerca quiso atacarla pero esta la golpeó mandándola a volar lejos. Al recobrar un poco el conocimiento miró con vista borrosa como los endes estaban por entrar al portal con Iori en manos.

-No…- decía la joven Asamiya arrastrándose por el suelo y levantando su brazo hacia adelante

Finalmente los cuatro entraron en el portal y este inmediatamente se cerró del confín espacio-tiempo, al hacerlo Athena como pudo se puso de pie y corrió tirándose en donde había sucedido aquello.

-Iori- volvió a musitar mientras un par de lágrimas invadían sus mejillas- Iori… no… no ¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!- pegó un enorme grito al cielo


	3. La guerra legendaria

**Tomo el control de esta historia y digo que ya es mía, a partir de este punto las cosas e ideas ya son mías, no más co-autor, esto ya me pertenece por ley. Esta es "Mi historia" y haré con ella lo que quiera :)**

* * *

.

.

" **La guerra legendaria"**

- _Repito – esta secuencia no puede ser interrumpida… … … Repito – esta secuencia no puede ser interrumpida… … …_

Se encontraba ahí de rodillas, lamentándose por su pérdida, la pérdida de su amado novio pelirrojo, no supo en que momento sus ojos se empezaron a tornar rojizos por tanto llanto silencioso. Lentamente los chicos del torneo que habían sobrevivido a la fiera guerra llegaban hasta donde se encontraba Athena sin entender el motivo de su malestar si ya había acabado con Orochi, todos y cada uno de ellos en condiciones terribles y sangrantes de sus cuerpos. Ángel, Kyo, Kula, K', Mary, Terry, Kim, Chizuru y Ralph llegaron hasta ella rodeándole.

-¿Qué pasó Athena?- se acercó a preguntar Kula

-Murió… él, se sacrificó por mi Kula- musitó entre lágrimas

-¿Te refieres a Iori?- dijo ella mirando a los lados

Un silencio se hizo respondiendo la pregunta de la joven dominadora del hielo. Sintiendo pena ajena Kyo se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombros dándole un par de palmaditas.

-Lo lamento tanto

La idol tomó la mano de su amigo agradeciéndole por haberlo echo, él nunca había faltado para animarla, Kula abrazó a K' compartiendo el dolor de su amiga, y los otros mostraban respeto tomándose del mentón y bajando la cara. Los segundos avanzaron sin decir una sola palabra o letra, solo se escuchaba aquella voz de auto-grabado.

-Sé que no es el momento más oportuno para esto, pero tenemos que salir de aquí ahora, si no lo hacemos moriremos enterrados por la destrucción- habló el coreano

-Es verdad- susurró la idol levantando la vista- lo lamento tanto chicos- habló pasándose la mano por los ojos

-No- se apresuró a decir Mary- déjalo, está bien- sonrió compresivamente

-Ahora mismo lo saco- sonrió con amargura- vengan

Todos se juntaron y tomándose de las manos fueron transportados lejos del cuartel de NESTS justo en una isla de Japón. Pasaron solo 30 segundos para que se escuchara una terrible explosión y para que todos vieran como la tierra volaba acompañada de un hongo de humo. La tierra tembló un poco y el sonido había sido descomunal.

Al descubrir sus oídos todos se miraron a sí mismo como no pudiendo creer que habían salido victoriosos, los alrededores se veían totalmente destruidos a lo lejos.

-Lo logramos- musitó el Bogard- ¿Pero ahora qué pasará Kim?- decía hablando con seriedad por primera vez en la vida

-Ahora- dijo observando como la idol se encontraba alejada de todos los demás llorando a espaldas de ellos- todo volverá a la normalidad jóvenes, pero por el momento Athena necesita de nuestro apoyo, andando

Diciendo esas palabras todos fueron a con ella y cada uno puso su mano en sus hombros, al sentir las cálidas manos tocar su espalda la adolescente, soltó un suspiro impredecible y sonrió conmovida por ello, pero sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-No estás sola Athena- habló Kyo- aquí estamos para apoyarte

-Gracias amigos, ustedes son los mejores- dijo seriamente tras mirar al horizonte

Había acabado con Orochi, habían ganado la guerra, pero el precio había sido muy elevado para muchos, hermanos, seres queridos y amigos se perdieron en esta… pero el bien prevaleció, las ruinas fueron bastantes, pero todo había valido la pena.

-No sé cuanto significaba para ti Athena, pero quiero que sepas que no estás sola, nunca la estarás- hablaba Kyo

-Si nunca jamás- dijo esta vez Terry mientras los demás asentían- si te sirve de consuelo, yo perdí a un hermano

-A mis camaradas- decía Ralph agachando la cabeza

-A mis mamás- musitó Kula con tristeza

-A mi padre- dijo Kyo apretándola más entre sus brazos

-A mi familia- habló Ángel tomándola de la mano

-Son fantásticos, gracias- volvió a susurrar la chica

Y de esa manera fue como los demás trataron de empezar sus cidas de nuevo, después de haber consolado a la heroína que había salvado a la Tierra de manos de Orochi, eso jamás se le olvidará a nadie de los que participaron en la guerra, Athena Asamiya había sellado su destino.

...

* * *

...

 **5 años después…**

Las cosas habían mejorado en su totalidad, después de la guerra los habitantes fueron apareciendo le a uno de nuevo a Japón, todo aquello les había dejado un doloroso recuerdo de aquella vez con la bomba de Hiroshima y Nagasaky, todo había sido terrible y catastrófico. Sin embargo los habitantes trataron de reiniciar su vida otra vez. Pronto levantaron escombros y edificaron otra vez la hermosa ciudad de Tokio, tratado de olvidar el horrible sabor de boca que aquello había dejado. A lo largo de los 5 años ya todo se encontraba en orden como antes, los edificios bien fincados y construidos, hermosos parques con familias en ellos jugando o de picnic y casas se alzaban lentamente. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad finalmente, ninguno de los habitantes supo jamás a quien le debían la vida y jamás se supo que los participantes del Kof habían sido los responsables de dicha hazaña, pero a ellos no les importaba, les bastaba con ver su país en paz y armonía, sobre todo a cierta idol de 24 años de edad.

* * *

Se encontraban todos en el jardín principal de la mansión Yagami en una parrillada que había organizado Athena. Cada uno de los presentes no había cambiado mucho en realidad y eso era algo que agradecía mucho, los quería a todos tal y como eran.

Kim junto con sus hijos volvieron a Corea y abrieron una escuela en donde enseñaban Taekwondo para la auto-defensa.

Kula y K' se quedaron a vivir en Japón donde se dieron la oportunidad de unir sus vidas en sagrado matrimonio, solo que aún no planificaban tener hijos.

Ángel y Kyo también unieron vidas en sagrado matrimonio, ambos se amaban con el alma y ya hasta tenían un varón de 4 años llamado Raiko con el cabello blanco y una preciosa niña de 3 años de edad de nombre Yumi con su tono de cabello color miel. Kyo se pudo graduar por fin de la escuela y ahora se dedicaba a dar clases de idiomas en la más sofisticada universidad de Japón mientras que su bella esposa se dedicaba a trabajar como agente en cubierta con la policía deteniendo a los criminales.

Si se preguntan por Ralph, pues él también había regresado a su país y había sido ascendió a teniente general sirviendo a su patria con lealtad y orgullo, aparte del ascenso da lecciones de guerra y combate para los novatos. Muchos dicen que es el más rudo y respetado de los militares pues sus sentimientos se endurecieron más cuando perdió a sus mejores amigos en la guerra de Orochi.

Por el lado de Mary y Terry aunque increíble pero cierto también intentaron juntarse, se tomaron algunas vacaciones antes de regresa a E.U. las cosas habían salido muy bien para ambos, puesto que ya tenía un pequeño de 5 años el cual le aplicaba sus llaves de lucha libre a su padre. Había sido difícil para Terry soportar la pérdida de su hermano pero con el apoyo adecuado de su esposa y amigos había aprendido a superarlo, aunque no del todo.

También habían sido difíciles las cosas para Chizuru pues tampoco lograba olvidar a su gemela Maki… ella seguía siendo sacerdote del sagrado templo de los Yata, agradecía todas las noches a Buda por el apoyo brindado del gran Dormin y oraba por la paz de su hermana y de Japón. A pesar de todo aquello se volvió un poco más solitaria que de lo acostumbrado.

Rock Howard se había ido a vivir a Rusia con su novia Hinako, cada fin de semana le escribía a su padre adoptivo Terry, contándole de su vida haya.

Finalmente se encontraba la joven Athena Asamiya, ella había dejado el negocio de la música y se mantenía con las riquezas de la mansión y la gran venta de sus discos, cuando dejó la música los fan's de todo el mundo se desilusionaron tanto que Athena llegó a tener otros 3 discos de platino, sus álbumes se elevaron de ventas y de esa forma sustentaba las cosas a la perfección, ella se lo daba todo a sus hermosos hijos Kael y Mercy de 5 años.

Desgraciadamente recordaba la perdida de su Iori Yagami, ya que en las televisoras se hablaba mucho de la inevitable perdida del gran guitarrista de Attack 99', de echo se le llegó a hacer un tributo y un homenaje a las mejores canciones del pelirrojo en todo Japón, recordándolo por su magistral música.

...

Se encontraban en el jardín de la mansión disfrutando de lo lindo. Platicaban, reían y comían muy a gusto con sus amigos y sus pequeños y hermosos hijos. Kyo estaba jugando con sus ahijados Mercy y Kael a la batalla de caballos. Los pelirrojos se le trepaban a la espalda y lo atacaban con delicadeza en lo que el Kusanagui trataba de quitárselos para hacerles cosquillas.

-Mercy, Kael, no vallan a lastimar a su padrino- regañaba dulcemente Athena a sus hijos

-Déjalos Athena, Kyo se merece lo que los pequeños le están haciendo, están haciendo lo que a mí me encantaría hacerle jajajaja- rió Ángel

-Jajajajajaja- rió también ella

¿Ya es conté el chiste de la gallina y el cuervo?- preguntó Terry a sus amigos

-No cuéntalo- sonrió la joven Diamond al lado de su esposo

-Me alegra que todo este como debería- dijo Athena mirando al cielo- aunque mjamjaa- bufó resentida- quisiera que el estuviera aquí conmigo Ángel

-Ho Athena

-¿Porque las cosas no pueden ser como en el pasado?- le preguntó a su amiga al borde de llanto

-No estás sola, tienes amigos que te aman y unos hermosos hijos que necesitan de ti, Kyo y yo siempre estaremos para poyarte en todo, cuenta con ello

-Muchas gracias Ángel, eres magnifica

-No. Tu eres magnifica, tienes fuerza de voluntad para afrontar las cosas Athena, ere bella y nada tiene que hacerte sentir mal, aquí estamos y nos toca vivir afrontando los retos, sé cuanto significaba Iori para ti créeme- dijo ella tomándola de la mano

-Jmm, siempre sabes que decir, es lo que más me hacia falta- hablaba con ojos lagrimosos- aun no puedo olvidarme de Iori y… pues solo quiero agradecerte por tu apoyo- terminó de decir juntando su mano con la de ella y sonriéndole tras mirar a sus hijos

La tarde transcurría divertida y formidable. Los pequeños estaba jugando a las escondidillas. La pequeña Mercy se encontraba corriendo sola por la entrada de la mansión buscando un buen escondite, corrió por el pasto hasta que se detuvo un momento, algo había atraído su atención a lo lejos, lentamente entrecerró los ojos mirando dirección a los lejanos árboles, la chiquilla no despegaba la mirada de enfrente, parecía estar observando algo entre estos solo que no lo reconocía por completo, era como… una silueta, un cuerpo, un hombre, la presencia de alguien, aun sintiendo el deseo de hacerlo no se acercaba más allá porque estar entre los gigantescos árboles le daba mucho miedo. Pasaron unos pocos segundos en los cuales la nena no apartaba su mirada tratando de descifrar que era lo que veía. De pronto escuchó que alguien le llamaba.

-¡Mercy! ¿Dónde estás pequeña?- preguntaba su padrino llegando a la parte frontal de la mansión

-¡Aquí padrino!- gritó al niña despegando por un momento la mirada de enfrente

Al llegar a ella Kyo la cargó entre sus brazos y noto que su ahijada miraba hacia adelante.

-¿Qué es lo que ves nena?- preguntó desviando la mirada también

-¿Yo? Mmm es que creí ver, mmmmm nada padrino, creí ver algo- decía ella con su dulce voz angelical

-Bueno- prestó atención a sus hermosos ojos lilas- oye ¿Qué crees?

-¿Qué?

-Te tengo una sorpresa

-¿¡Una sorpresa!?- se emocionó la pequeña al escuchar al Kusanagui

-Si, ven, te llevaré, está justo en la parte trasera del jardín

-¡Siiii!- gritó la nena emocionada

Siendo llevada en brazos de Kyo la pequeña Mercy volteó una vez más hacia atrás y justo entre los árboles vio esta vez con claridad a un joven de cabello corto rojizo que se despedía de ella desde la lejanía, la niña solo devolvió el saludo agitando su mano mientras le sonreía al extraño hombre.

Al perder de vista a su preciosa hija, Iori se giró y comenzó a caminar rumbo al sur, su presencia era real y sus características las mismas aun después de 5 años, sin dar marcha atrás siguió su camino pensando en su hermosa hija. No podía regresar con Athena ni con sus hijos, y no sabía por cuanto tiempo tendría que vivir así, pero para mantenerlos a salvo todo valía la pena. Aunque eso era lo que más quería no podía hacerlo, no le importó mucho.

-" _Si alguien llegara a hablar de mí algún día, que digan que viví en tiempos del dios inmortal Yamata no Orochi, guardián de la naturaleza, el cual desafió a la humanidad por rabia e ira. Que digan que yo junto con un grupo de feroces hombres combatimos con valentía y agallas hasta la muerte por la supervivencia de la humanidad… que digan… que nosotros peleamos y ganamos… La Guerra Legendaria"_

Esas fueron los últimos pensamientos del pelirrojo, esos fueron sus últimos deseos antes de ir desapareciendo entre la maleza.


	4. Créditos

.

" **Créditos"**

…

…

…

…

…

 **Creador: El Illuminati**

…

…

…

 **Creador original de la historia: Cronos Cabrera**

…

…

…

 **Idea original: Cronos Cabrera (del capítulo 1- al- 32)**

…

…

…

 **Climax: Inspirado en Resident Evil 6 (penúltimo capítulo)**

…

…

…

 **Personajes Oc:**

 ***Dormin**

 ***Barbatos**

 ***Radamantis**

 ***Calamitis**

 ***Bustaffary**

 ***Zediquiel**

 ***Bizarro (según C.C. inspirado en el Bizarro de Smaville Superman)**

 ***Sora Asamiya**

 ***Hikaru Asamiya**

 ***Mizuki Yagami**

 ***Kay Yagami**

 ***Heracles (Hércules)**

 ***Aquiles (Troya)**

 ***Dante (Dante's Inferno)**

 ***Minerva (¿?)**

 ***Pandora (God of War III)**

 ***Perseo (dios del Olimpo)**

 ***Mercy y Kael Yagami (hijos de Athena e Iori)**

 ***Raiko y Yumi Kusanagui (hijos de Ángel y Kyo)**

 ***William Bogard (hijo de Terry y Mary)**

 ***Mia y Kalos Diamond (posibles hijos de K' y Kula)**

 ***Grupo Attack 99' (grupo de Iori)**

 ***Grupo Miku's (grupo de Athena)**

…

…

…

 **Inspiración: Inspirado en "Princesa" de la autora Athena 1992**

…

…

…

 **Calificación general con respecto a elementos: 7.8**

…

…

…

 **Agradecimientos: A todo aquel que leyó esto a pesar del cambio de autor**

…

…

…

 **Agradecimientos especiales:**

 ***Athena 1992 – Ella fue quien inspiró a C.C. para hacer esta historia ¡Gracias!**

…

…

…

 **Agradecimientos super especiales:**

 ***Mastercold – según Cronos Cabrera por este tipo fue su deseo por escribir historias ¡Muchas gracias por conocer a Cronos Cabrera!**

…

…

…

 **Propietario: SNK Playmore**

 **(Todos los personajes a excepción de los Oc son propiedad de SNK Playmore)**

…

…

…

 **Opinión personal del episodio más aburrido: Fiesta Caótica (parte 1 y 2)**

…

…

…

 **Opinión personal del episodio con más acción: Mensaje para Southtown**

…

…

…

 **Opinión personal del episodio más sangriento: Segundo Mensaje para Southown**

…

…

…

 **Opinión personal del episodio más completo y esplendido: Tras el Frío Barro**

…

…

…

 **SNK Playmore.**


	5. Epílogos

**Señores ya estoy trabajando en la secuela de la Mejor historia del Fandom en español de KOF, obvio: _"The legendary war"..._ y lo mejor de todo:: con la pairing Iothena xD, es un gran honor para mí darle una secuela a (y por mucho) la mejor historia de KOF que se haya creado hasta el momento, el primer capítulo lo tendré en tres o cuatro day-s y juro por mi honor que estaré subiendo los caps cada cinco o siete días para que no se pierdan de ello. Mientras tanto chequen esto:**

* * *

.

.

" **Epílogo"**

19 años después…

Un joven rubio caminaba por un extenso pasillo subterráneo, tras llegar a la puerta principal, su destino… la abrió y entro en ella, caminó hasta una mesa donde había instrumentos de operación y se puso entre sus manos unos guantes de plástico para después tomar un pequeño cilindro con sangre escarlata transparente en ella. Al tenerla caminó a un costado del laboratorio y justo en una enorme cápsula insertó la sangre divina y la inyectó intravenosamente a un ser que yacía dentro de la cápsula durmiendo.

-Te prometí que me vengaría padre… te juro que así va a ser, van a pagar muy caro- musitó el joven rubio

Había pasado mucho tiempo, pero gracias a la paciencia y al dinero el chico sabía tantas cosas y muchas técnicas para poder aprovechar la situación.

Lentamente caminó a una gran computadora y se sentó en una silla comenzando a escribir en el teclado, mientras lo hacía bebió un poco de una copa y resopló tras sentir el pesado alcohol en su garganta.

-Está listo…- sonrió con ansias

" _Iniciando secuencia super-masiva, proyecto super-dotado y poderoso en curso, operación Mizuchi iniciando" –_ aparecía en el monitor

-Ya nada se interpondrá en mi camino- decía Adelheid colocándose de pie mientras camina hasta el clon de Orochi

…

* * *

…

En un lugar desconocido, en los 19 años…

El clima era nubloso y la lluvia escasa. Parado en el hombro de un gran titán se encontraba el dios Cronos, liberador de los titanes caminando hacia el horizonte, ordenando a los titanes a avanzar hacia este, dirección a la ciudad de Osaka. 5 titanes, un Cronos y un semi-dios por venir.

-Nada me impedirá que sea el señor, el maldito amo de todo el mundo- reía Saiki avanzando entre el inmenso mar con la ayuda titánica

Diciendo estas palabra abrió un gran portal y se adentró a él con los suyos a las ruinas de Tokio.

…

* * *

 **Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa asdfghjklñ asdfghjkl qwertyuiop qwertyuiop zxcvbnmzxcvbnm, les dije que era el más digno en continuar con esto, era el más apropiado para el trabajo, no me perdí ni un solo detalle de esta obra maestra, ¿cuántos pedos tienen ahora los del Kof? ¿otro dios y una guerra de titanes? ¿con los hijos de los chicos del torneo? ¿Quién va a ser esta vez el héroe? no se pierdan ni un capitulo chavos y verán que show, esto es digno de seguir y lo voy a cumplir. chaito.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FM**


End file.
